TV Parental Guidelines/Other
This page files the following graphics by network and years. Cartoon Network (1992-present) Cartoon Network TVG-CartoonNetwork-LooneyTunes-TheBlowOut.PNG|TV-G, Looney Tunes (1930s; show's run 1992-2004 on Cartoon Network, airing from 1997-2004) TVG-Boomerang-TheRuffAndRedyShow.PNG|TV-G, The Ruff and Reddy Show (1957-1960; show's run, 2000s on Boomerang) TVG-CartoonNetwork-LooneyTunes-SeeYouLaterGladiator.PNG|TV-G, Looney Tunes (1960s; show's run 1992-2004 on Cartoon Network, airing from 1997-2004) TVY7_Toonami_Thundercats_1997.png|TV-Y7, ThunderCats (1985; show's run 1997-2000 on Toonami/Cartoon Network) TVY7-CartoonNetwork-Wind-UpWolf.PNG|TV-Y7, Wind-Up Wolf (February 1996; show's run May 9, 2003) Dexter's Laboratory under TV-G.JPG|TV-G, Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003; show's run, 1997-2003) TVG-CartoonNetwork-Cartoon-A-Doodle-Doo.PNG|TV-G, Cartoon-A-Doodle-Doo (1997-Early January 2000 ) Freakazid under TV-G.PNG|TV-G, Freakazoid! (1995-1997, show's run; 199?-???? on Cartoon Network) TV-Y7-FV-Sailor-Moon.png|TV-Y7-FV, Sailor Moon (1992-1997, show's run, 1998-2001) TV-Y7-FV-Powerpuff-Girls.png|TV-Y7-FV, The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Courage the Cowardly Dog under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) TVY7-CartoonNetwork-JBVO.PNG|TV-Y7, JBVO (April 2000-May 2001) TVY7-CartoonNetwork-CCFHalloweenSpecial.PNG|TV-Y7, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Party (October 2000) Samuria Jack under TV-Y7-FV.JPG|TV-Y7-FV, Samurai Jack (2001-2004) TVY7-CartoonNetwork-CommanderCork.PNG|TV-Y7, Commander Cork (2002) TVG-CartoonNetwork-Maktar.PNG|TV-G, Maktar (2002) TVG-CartoonNetwork-CartoonNetworksFunniestBloopersAndOtherEmbarrassingMoments.PNG|TV-G Cartoon Network's Funniest Bloopers and Other Embarrassing Moments (2003) .hack 2.jpg|TV-Y7-FV, .hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004-2006; airing from 2004) Ben 10 under TV-Y7-FV.JPG|TV-Y7-FV, Ben 10 (2005-2008) TVY7FV-CartoonNetwork-TotallySpies.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Totally Spies (2001-2008, 2013-present; show's run 2005-2007) Camp Lazlo under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) Regular Show Parental Guidance TV rating under TV PG.JPG|TV-PG, Regular Show (2010-) TVPGV-CartoonNetwork-RegularShow.PNG|TV-PG-V, Regular Show (2010-present) TVPGV-CartoonNetwork-RegularShow-BackFromCommercialBreak.PNG|TV-PG-V, Regular Show (2010-present, coming back from commercial breaks) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-TeenTitansGo!.PNG|TV-PG, Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-UncleGrandpa.PNG|TV-PG, Uncle Grandpa (2013-present) Steven Universe under TV-PG.PNG|TV-PG, Steven Universe (2013-) TVG-CartoonNetwork-TheTomAndJerryShow.PNG|TV-PG, The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-Clarence.PNG|TV-PG, Clarence (2014-present) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-TwelveForever.PNG|TV-Y7-FV, Twelve Forever (2015, web pilot) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-Jammers.PNG|TV-PG, Jammers (2015, web pilot) TVY7FV-CartoonNetwork-Ridin'withBurgess.PNG|TV-Y7-FV Ridin' With Burgess (2015, web pilot) TVPG-CartoonNetwork-NewThursdays.PNG|TV-PG, New Thursdays (2015-present) Adult Swim (2000, 2001-present) YYH Rating.jpg|TV-PG-L, Yu-Yu Hakusho (2002-2003; airing from 2002) tv pg dl lupin.jpg|TV-PG-DL, Lupin the 3rd (2003-2007; airing from 2003) reign the conqueror.jpg|TV-14-D, Reign the Conqueror (2003) reign tv 14 s.jpg|TV-14-S, Reign the Conqueror (2003) tv-pg-d.jpg|TV-PG-D, Lupin the 3rd (2003-2007; airing from 2003) inuyasha 1.jpg|TV-14, InuYasha (2002-2014; airing from 2003) Cowboy Bebop.jpg|TV-14-L, Cowboy Bebop (2001-; airing from 2003) big o 2.jpg|TV-PG-L, Big O (season 2) (2003-; airing from 2003) big o .jpg|TV-PG-V, Big O (season 2) (2003-; airing from 2003) TV-PG-DS-Brak.png|''The Brak Show'' (2000, 2001-2003, airing from 2003) Vlcsnap-2015-06-29-16h47m29s114.png|TV-14-V, Super Milk-Chan (1998, 2000/2004-2006, airing from 2004) eppy 1 whr.jpg|TV-PG-LV, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) witch hunter robin.jpg|TV-PG-V, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) Wolfs Rain Rating.jpg|TV-14, Wolf's Rain (2004-2005; airing from 2004) witch hunter robin 2.jpg|TV-PG-L, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) witch hunter robin 3.jpg|TV-PG, Witch Hunter Robin (2004-2005; airing from 2004) TV-14-DSV.png|TV-14-DSV, Robot Chicken (2005-; airing from 2005) fma c 1 .jpg|TV-PG, Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2010; airing from 2005) fma c 2.jpg|TV-PG, Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2010; coming back from commercial break, airing from 2005) TV-14-12-oz.-mouse.png|TV-14, 12 Oz. Mouse (2005-2007, airing from 2005.) TV-14-DL-Shin-Chan.png|TV-14-DL, Crayon Shin-chan (1992-present/2006-2009, airing from 2006) Aqua Team Hunger Force under TV-MA.JPG|TV-MA, Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000, 2001-2015, airing from 2006) Bleach Baka.jpg|TV-14-L, Bleach (2006-2015; airing from 2006) Bleach Baka Commercial Break.jpg|TV-14-L, Bleach (2006-2015; coming back from commercial break, airing from 2006) TV-14 .jpg|TV-14, Big O (season 2) (2003-; airing from 2013) King of the Hill under TV-PG-DL on Adult Swim.JPG|TV-PG-DL, King of the Hill (1997-2010; show's run, 2010s-present) Comedy Central (1991-present) Futurama (Comedy Central) under TV-14.JPG|TV-14, Futurama (1999-2014; Fox run, 2008-2013; Comedy Central run, CC run only) South Park under TV-MA-L.JPG|TV-MA-L, South Park (1997-present; show's run, 2010-present) South Park (coming back form commercial break) under TV-MA-L.JPG|TV-MA-L, South Park (1997-present, show's run; 2010-present, coming back from commercial breaks) Disney Channel (1983-present) That's So Raven under TV-G.JPG|TV-G, That's So Raven (2003-2007; 2003-2005 only) Dave the Babarian under TV-G.JPG|TV-G, Dave the Barbarian (2004-2008; 2005-2008 only) Wonder Over Yonder under TV-Y7 (Disney Channel).JPG|TV-Y7, Wander Over Yonder (2013-) Disney Junior (2012-present) Mickey Mouse Club House under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2013, show's run; 2012-present on Disney Junior) Tvgraitded.jpeg|TV-G, DJ Tales (2012-present, show's run; 2012-present on Disney Junior) Fox (1986-present) TVPG-V-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-PG-V, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-????) TVPG-DSV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-PG-DSV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-????) TVPG-DLV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-PG-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-present) TV-14-DLSV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-14-DSLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-present) TV-14-DLV-Fox-TheSimpsons.PNG|TV-14-DLV, The Simpsons (1989-present, show's run; ????-present) Family Guy under TV-14-DLSV.JPG|TV-14-DLSV, Family Guy (1999-) Nickelodeon (1977-present) Beetlejuice under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Beetlejuice (1989-1991, show's run) TVY-Nickelodeon-TheFairlyOddParents.PNG|TV-Y, The Fairly OddParents (2001-present, show's run 2001-09) Danny Phantom under TV-Y7-FV.JPG|TV-Y7-FV, Danny Phantom (2004-2007) Drake & Josh under TV-Y7.PNG|TV-Y7, Drake & Josh (2004-2008) Spongebob under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present, show's run; 2009-present) TVY7-Nickelodeon-PlanetSheen.PNG|TV-Y7, Planet Sheen (2010-2013) Nicktoons (2002-present) Rocko's Modern Life under TV-Y (NickToons).JPG|TV-Y, Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996; show's run, 2002-2011 on Nicktoons, 2002-2009 only) Wild Grinders under TV-Y7.PNG|TV-Y7 (online version), Wild Grinders (2012-) Noggin/Nick Jr. (1999-present) Noggin Blue Clues under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, Blue's Clues (1996-2006, show's run; 1999-2009 on Noggin) 1041Open.jpg|TV-Y, Sesame Street Unpaved (1999-2003, show's run; 1999-2003 on Noggin) 3150.jpg|TV-Y, 123 Sesame Street (1999-2005, show's run; 1999-2003 on Noggin) PBS (1970-present) 3814.jpg|TV-Y, Sesame Street (1969-present, show's run; 1997-present) PBS Kids Sprout (2005-present) 3854.jpg|TV-Y, 123 Sesame Street (1999-2005, show's run; 2003-2005 on Sprout) 3896.jpg|TV-Y (fading version), 123 Sesame Street (1999-2005, show's run; 2003-2005 on Sprout) Trinity Broadcasting Network (1973-present) TBN TV-G on screen bug late 90's.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (late 1990's) TBN TV-Y on-screen bug 1997-2002.jpg|TV-Y, Unknown TV Show (1997-2002) TBN TV-G on screen bug 2002-2007.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (2002-2007) TBN TV-G on-screen bug 2007-present.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (2007-present) TBN TV-PG on-screen bug.jpg|TV-PG, Unknown TV Show (2007-present) TBN TV-G HD on-screen bug.jpg|TV-G, Unknown TV Show (HD, 20??-present) The CW (2006-present) South Park syn. under TV-14-DLV.PNG|TV-14-DLV, South Park (1997-present, show's run) The Hub/Discovery Family (2010-present) The Hub/Hub Network My Little Pony- FIM under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010-) Mlp FIM under tv-y big.JPG|TV-Y, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic(2010, retruning form commercial breaks) The WB Kids' WB TVY-KidsWB-WayneHead.PNG|TV-Y, Waynehead (1996-1997) (1997 only) Toon Disney/Disney XD (1998-present) Toon Disney Darkwing Duck TV Parental Guidance Rating under TV Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Darkwing Duck (1991-1992; show's run, 1998-2004 on Toon Disney) Chip n Dale RR under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990, show's run; 1998-200? on Toon Disney) Ducktales under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, DuckTales (1987-1990; show's run, 2001-2004 on Toon Disney) Recess under TV-Y.JPG|TV-Y, Disney's Recess (1997-2001, show's run; 2001-2009 on Toon Disney, 2005-2009 only) Gargoyles under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Gargoyles (1994-1997, show's run; 19??-2??? on Toon Disney; 2005-2??? only) Goof Troop under TV-Y.PNG|TV-Y, Goof Troop (1992-1993, show's run; ????-???? on Toon Disney) Disney XD Yin Yang Yo under TV-Y7-FV.PNG|''Yin Yang Yo'' (2006-2009, show's run; 2009-201? on Disney XD) P&F under TV-G.PNG|''Phineas & Ferb'' (2007-2015, show's run; 2009-2015 on Disney XD) P&F under TV-G (RfCB).PNG|''Phineas & Ferb'' (2007-2015, show's run; 2009-2015 on Disney XD, Coming back form commercial breaks) Star vs. The Forces of Evil under TV-Y7.JPG|TV-Y7, Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-) Star vs the of Evil (coming back from.JPG|TV-Y7, Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-present, coming back form commercial breaks) AMC Category:Special logos Category:Entertainment ratings Category:Television Category:1997 Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing year throughout logo